


Back to School

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, School, class, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Double surprise! I have time to kill in the airport so here's an extra fic. Might do another one. <3 ~ Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> Double surprise! I have time to kill in the airport so here's an extra fic. Might do another one. <3 ~ Cassie

As soon as Dean walked into school on Monday morning, all eyes were on him. Rumours flew at double speed, and before lunchtime, everyone knew that the new guy had fallen in love with the town's resident weirdo. When news of this got around to Dean, he locked himself in a bathroom stall and cried silently for a while.

That was where Castiel found him, after asking half a dozen people where he had gone. He sighed softly when he heard the boy's almost silent sobs, knocking gently on the stall door.

When Dean opened the door, despite his bad mood and shyness, he smiles brightly, which made Castiel's stomach flip. 

"Rooftop?" Cas suggested, and Dean nodded eagerly.

As soon as they were there, Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss, hands snaking around his neck to keep him close. Cas happily gave Dean what he wanted, and they stood there kissing for a long while. After that, they sat down, Cas eating his lunch and Dean eating the extra lunch that Cas has wisely brought for him. Castiel did most of the talking, but Dean was a very good listener and more than made up for it by cuddling Cas and nuzzling his neck happily. They stayed there until the bell, when Dean whined and unhappily trudged off to class, escorted by an equally grumpy Castiel. When they arrived, Cas helped Dean to set out his books and winked, kissing him before walking out, while the teacher glared daggers at him.

He was late for class, but Castiel really didn't care.


End file.
